A blockchain is a distributed database that maintains a continuously-growing list of records, called blocks, that may be linked together to form a chain. Each block in the blockchain may contain a timestamp and a link to a previous block and/or transaction. The blocks may be secured from tampering and revision. In addition, a blockchain may include a secure transaction ledger database shared by parties participating in an established, distributed network of computers. A blockchain may record a transaction (e.g., an exchange or transfer of information) that occurs in the network, thereby reducing or eliminating the need for trusted/centralized third parties. In some cases, the parties participating in a transaction may not know the identities of any other parties participating in the transaction but may securely exchange information. Further, the distributed ledger may correspond to a record of consensus with a cryptographic audit trail that is maintained and validated by a set of independent computers.